Power supplies are devices that supply electrical power in a particular format to some other electronic device. Power supplies may perform additional functions related to supplying the electrical power, such as: converting electrical power from a format that is unusable by the corresponding electronic device into a format that is useable by the electronic device, providing redundant back up power to the electronic device, providing circuit breaking, surge protecting, and/or other protective functions, and so on.
Power supplies may have terminals to which input electrical power may be connected. For example, a cable may be connected to the terminals at one end and to an electrical power source at the other end, and the input electronic power may be transmitted over the cables. Such terminals may be housed within a terminal block.